Coming Home
by Panda-Lemur
Summary: Post war, little fluffy drabble. Contains destiel and sabriel C: wrote it for a prompt on tumblr.


It had been 6 months and they still couldn't find him.

Sam could tell Dean was on the tipping point. The bags under his eyes worse than ever, his posture in a constant slump. He had absolutely no idea how he was driving with how little sleep he had been getting.

Everything was so quiet in the world since the angels had fallen. The brothers didn't know what to do with themselves, so they obsessed over finding their lost friend. Up and down the country they went, asking around towns where there were "comet landings" if they'd seen an awkward man walking around confusedly. It led to finding a lot of bums.

Dean refused to believe Cas was in another country. He changed the subject every time Sam mentioned it.

Tired and discouraged, they headed back to Lawrence, Kansas. There was nowhere for them to go, and maybe if they sat and waited, _he'd_ find them.

Sam knew this was the last bit of hope that Dean had left. He wanted to give up on the search so much, but he'd have nothing without it.

The impala purred as it came to a stop in one of the parking spots at the Sleep Easy Motel.

Once settled in, Sam flipped his laptop open. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Not hungry."

Sam sighed, frowning at his screen. "Coffee is not food Dean, you need to eat."

"Yeah? How do you think Cas is eating? He has no money, barely knows how to even shop, he have starved to death months ago!"

"Dean, starving yourself won't bring him here. He's a smart guy, he'd figure it out…Probably even knows how to hunt."

That got a shadow of a smile from the elder brother, which was something at least. "Yeah…something like food wouldn't stop him…"

Sam stood up, walking over to pat him on the shoulder. "Just rest easy, and we'll keep our ears open. Cas would hate if he found you in the hospital with a stress induced stomach ulcer."

A little chuckle. "I'm shocked I don't have one already."

He stared down at his intertwined fingers. "Sammy…do you think we'll ever see him again?"

Sam squeezed his shoulder. "When two people are looking for each other, they're bound to find them. "

Dean snorted. "Aren't you the poet."

"Pft, well I'm ordering pizza. Meat lovers?"

"Yeah."

Dean had been awake for 5 minutes.

There were things moving along the outdoor hallway slowly, as if looking for something.

He rose slowly, grabbing his gun from beneath his pillow as Sam got up with his knife, obviously hearing the same thing.

Quietly moving to the door, Sam glanced through the blinds, telling Dean with his fingers that there were two dark figures prowling around. They nodded at each other, before throwing the door open and pointing their weapons.

Dean dropped his gun.

Two men, one shorter than the other, stood in ratty shirts and jeans, covered in moth eaten jackets. Crystal blue and molten gold eyes shimmered in the flickering in the lone street light.

With Dean frozen solid, Sam ran over to the taller of the two, completely encasing him in a bear hug while laughter escaped him.

Finally able to move his limbs, Dean walked over slowly. After nearly squeezing the life out of the ex-angel, he let go with a pat on his shoulder, looking over at the shortest of the group.

"Hey Sammy. What, no hug for me?"

Sam rolled his eyes, but was too happy and lifted the man off the ground in a hug as he had done with his brother.

Dean stared at the dirty face, a promising beard sprouting on that wide jaw. "Cas…"

Castiel smiled, clenching his fists. "Hello Dean."

Hearing his voice filled some sort of empty space inside of him, and he just couldn't stop himself from wrapping him into his chest, nose buried the man's now longer hair. "I am so done with thinking you might be dead and then having you come back to me. It's not good for my heart."

Cas brought his own arms up to wrap tightly around Dean's back. "I'm sorry."

"How the hell did you find us?"

Cas inhaled against Dean's shoulder. "I found Gabriel in Iowa after wandering through Wisconsin. We made our way here about two months ago and just waited. We would search the local motels every night for the impala."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a bit of wetness soak into Cas' neck.

"Well I'd hate to break up this reunion, but do you think we could get inside and shower? Maybe eat a bit?"

Sam elbowed Gabriel, which received a small grunt.

Dean pulled away, holding Castiel's neck while he smiled the first real smile in months. "Yeah, you're way too skinny for my liking."

"We have been mainly eating out of dumpsters and hunting in the surrounding woods. This human hunger is such an inconvenience."

Dean chuckled, letting them all into the room. "Go get showered. And put on these." He handed the brunette a t-shirt, boxers and boxer shorts.

Cas nodded, looking up when Gabe walked over. "I'll show you how to work the shower bro. Hey Sammy, gonna lend me something to? Just a shirt would do." He winked.

Sam gave him an incredulous look before tossing a pair of pajama pants at his face. The blonde caught it laughing, retreating into the bathroom.

Dean sat down on the bed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I can't believe they're here…"

Sam sat next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Believe it big brother. Didn't I say we'd find them?"

Dean snorted. "Shut up."

When both the ex-angels were clean and dressed (The pants on Gabe were a foot too long which gave Sam a laugh), they all sat down to eat more pizza. The speed in which the two ate was concerning to the hunters, but they wanted to stuff them as much as they could. The ribs protruding outward made Dean feel cold all over.

When they could eat no more, They decided to turn in.

"Finally inviting me to bed Sam?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Nope."

Sam once again rolled his eyes, slipping under the covers while the smaller man cuddled into his broad chest. "Ah, a real bed and a warm body. It's the little things."

Dean laid down on his own bed, lifting the covers for Cas to slide in next to him.

"Thank you Dean," he whispered as he rested a respectable distance on the mattress.

Dean reached out and pressed themselves together so that there was no excess space. "Been faraway long enough."

Gabe snorted from the other side of the room, then yelped mutely when Sam pinched him.

After an hour, Dean started running his fingers through Cas' hair. "I missed you so much."

Castiel scooted up to lay a kiss on his forehead. "I missed you as well. While it was not as lonely once I found Gabriel, I felt a great disturbance being so far from you two." Green met blue. "Mostly you."

Dean smiled, feeling more tears slipping down his face.

Cas frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"Out of happiness Cas. I never thought I'd see you're feathery ass again."

Castiel kissed his lips lightly. "I no longer have feathers Dean."

"Still _my_ angel."

"Gods that is sickeningly sweet."

"Shut _up_ Gabe."


End file.
